Der Schwur der Oceanic Sechs: Ein Netz aus Lügen
Der Schwur der Oceanic Sechs: Ein Netz aus Lügen (The Oceanic Six: A Conspiracy of Lies) ist der Titel einer Dokumentation über die Oceanic 6 auf der Blu-Ray Version von Staffel 4. Die etwa 20 minütige Dokumentation ist pseudo-real. Sie beinhaltet also nur die Informationen, die die Oceanic 6 nach ihrer Rettung der Öffentlichkeit preisgegeben haben. Inhalt Die Doku startet mit folgendem Disclaimer: Zunächst wird die offizielle Version der Rettung der Oceanic 6 kurz erzählt. Sie beinhaltet, dass die einzigen Überlebenden 108 Tage lang auf der Insel Membata überlebten, bis sie sich mit einem angeschwemmten Fischerboot auf die bewohnte Insel Sumba retten konnten. Die Geschichte machte die Oceanic 6, bestehend aus Jack, Kate, Hurley, Sayid, Sun & Aaron zu weltbekannten Prominenten. Eine der ersten rhetorischen Fragen des Sprechers lautet „'Falls sie lügen, wen oder was versuchen sie zu schützen?'“ thumb|left|150px|Bill Waldock thumb|right|150px|So oder so ähnlich hätte das Wrack bei einer Notwasserung zerschellen müssen thumb|right|150px|Bild des gefundenen Wracks Aufgrund eines Zwischenfalls musste die Boing 777 von Oceanic Flug 815 notwassern. Jedoch gab es im Dezember 2002 berichtete das Global Economy Magazine, dass es in der gesamten Geschichte der Luftfahrt, keine einzige erfolgreiche Notwasserung von Großraumflugzeugen gegeben habe. Professor Bill Waldock der Embry-Riddle Aeronautical University erklärt, dass das Flugzeug in millionen von Stücke zerfallen sein müsste. Als Beispiel für so einen Zwischenfall wird Valais Air Flight 101 genannt, bei dem die Opfer nur mithilfe von zahnärtzlichen Aufzeichnungen, Fingerabdrücken und DNS-Tests identifiziert werden konnten. Die menschlichen Überreste wurden in einem Gebiet von etwa 100 km² aus dem Wasser gezogen. Aufgrund der Unterwasserbilder der Christiane I ist jedoch bekannt, dass das Wrack so gut wie an einem Stück im Sundagraben liegt. Alle Leichen befinden sich angeschnallt auf ihren Plätzen. Da Bill Waldock die minimale Zerstörung des Flugzeugwracks als unmöglich begutachtet, lautet die nächste Frage „'Wessen Körper sind das?'“ Eine Mitarbeiterin der Oceanic-Hotline, die nach dem Fund des Wracks für Angehörige der Opfer errichtet worden war, berichtet, dass ein Mann bei ihr angerufen hat und sagte, dass es sich bei der Leiche im Cockpit aufgrund des fehlenden Eherings unmöglich um den eigentlichen Kapitän Seth Norris handeln kann. Ungünstigerweise war die Christiane I jedoch unfähig, den Flugdatenschreiber oder das Stimmenaufnahmegerät (besser bekannt als Black Box) zu finden. Dies sind die einzigen Hinweise, die beweisen würden, dass es sich bei den Flugzeug um Oceanic Flug 815 handelt. thumb|150px|left|Die Absturzstelle ist 1000 Meilen vom Kurs entfernt Nun beschäftigt sich die Doku damit, dass der Absturzort mehr als 1000 Meilen (≙ 1 609 km) vom Kurs befindet. Zudem befindet sich das Wrack genau im Sundagraben, welcher für Ermittler den ungünstigsten Ort überhaupt darstellt. In einer Tiefe von 8 km liegt dort das Flugzeug auf dem Meeresboden. Indonesien besteht zudem aus 18306 Inseln, von denen über 6000 unbewohnt, unbenannt und sogar unentdeckt sind. Dies wäre also der perfekte Ort, um der Öffentlichkeit etwas zu verheimlichen. thumb|150px|Die Strömungen im September 2004 Ein Telefon-Interview mit der Expertin Janet Sprintall und deren Forschungergebnisse kann nachgewiesen werden, dass im September die Strömungen die Überlebenden von Flug 815 nur in westliche Richtung getrieben haben können. Dennoch haben sie es geschafft, die östlich-gelegene Insel Membata zu erreichen. thumb|left|150px|Zusammenfassung der Paradoxa Nun werden Bilder von der Ankunft der Oceanic 6 auf Sumba gezeigt. Auf den Fotos sehen die Personen nicht so aus, als hätten sie 108 Tage lang ums Überleben gekämpft. Sie haben andere Kleidung an, als auf den Aufzeichungen der Sicherheitskameras am Flughafen. Außerdem sind sie aber wohl genährt und die Haare sind nicht gewachsen, bzw. wurden unterdessen geschnitten oder rasiert. Eine Dermatologin bestätigt außerdem, dass sie Überlebenden einen heftigen Sonnenbrand von ihrer Reise davongetragen haben müssten. Jedoch ist davon nichts zu sehen. Die nächste Ungereimtheit ist die Schwangerschaft von Kate Austen und ihrem vermeintlichen Sohn Aaron. Die Sicherheitsbeamtin Officer Sheanna Mitchell bestätigt, dass Kate Austen zum Zeitpunkt des Fluges nicht im 6. Monat schwanger war. Wäre sie es gewesen, müsse ein Babybauch zu sehen gewesen sein. Einige Zeit später zog sie ihre Aussage jedoch schriftlich zurück. Mit der Begründung, dass sie keine Ärztin sei. Die Gynäkologin Dr. Gail N. Jackson bestätigt jedoch, dass im 6. Schwangerschaftsmonat ein Babybauch zu signifikant wär, als dass er bei einer Durchsuchung eines Sicherheitsbeamten einfach so übersehen werden könne. „'Wenn Kate Austen also nicht im 6. Monat schwanger war, wo kam Aaron dann her?'“ Es gab keine offiziellen Angaben über eine andere schwangere Person an Board. Jedoch kann eine andere Fluggästin bestätigen, kurz vor Abflug von Flug 815 mit einer schwangeren Frau namens Claire geredet zu haben. Dr. Gail N. Jackson bestätigt, dass Aaron bei der Pressekonferenz unmöglich erst 5 Wochen alt gewesen sein kann. Aufgrund der Größe, der Aufmerksamkeit und der motorischen Fähigkeiten war das Baby auf Kates Schoß mind. 2 Monate alt. „'Falls Claire also Aarons echte Mutter ist, wo befindet sie sich nun?'“ Der Film präsentiert nun noch einige Fakten: *am 22. September 2004 startete Oceanic Flug 815 von Sydney nach Los Angeles. Nach etwa 6 Stunden brach der Funkverkehr zusammen, das Flugzeug verschwand von allen Radars *5 Personen, und evtl. eine 6 Person, die mit Aaron schwanger war konnten sich retten. Falls das Flugzeug nicht in den indischen Ozean stürzte, muss es irgendwo gelandet sein *während der 108 Tage hatten die Oceanic 6 Zugang zu: Unterkunft, Nahrungsmitteln, Pflegeprodukten und Kleidung *Aaron wurde geboren *nach 2 Monaten findet die Christiane I das falsche Wrack *im Januar 2005 paddeln die Oceanic 6 nach Sumba, wo sie gerettet werden Falls diese gesamte Aktion auf Lügen basiert, kann nur eine sehr einflussreiche Institution – wie die Vereinten Nationen – so eine Sache ermöglich haben. Zum Schluss werden die Umstände der Personen nach ihrem Wiedereintritt in ihr altes Leben gezeigt. Nichts ist mehr so, wie es vorher war. Videos Galerie Bild:Wrack04.jpg Bild:Bodies.jpg Bild:Sunda.jpg Bild:Pregnant.jpg Wissenswertes Im Film werden mehrere neue Unternehmen vorgestellt: *Embry-Riddle Aeronautical University *Robertson Aviation Safety Center *Scripps Institution of Oceanography at UC San Diego Kategorie:Ungelöst en:The Oceanic Six: A Conspiracy of Lies fr:Les Six du vol Oceanic : une conspiration